


Flower Viewing

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Zenyatta takes Genji out for a surprise. Based on the prompt "LISTEN IT'S FLOWER S EASON AND GENJI JUST HAVING A NICE TIME UNDER SOME FLOWERING TREES WOULD BE COOL"





	Flower Viewing

It’s a rare occasion when Zenyatta requests the use of a car, usually preferring to walk no matter the distance. He says it is to take in his surroundings, to understand how things change and evolve day by day. 

 

“Driving takes away the opportunity to immerse ourselves in the whims of the universe.”

 

He knows that Zen has something planned when they finish their morning meditation, and instead of heading towards the gym to spar Zenyatta leads them towards the front doors. It's a little surprising that he managed to find a driver at just barely five am, but he doesn't question it as he slips into the car, relaxing into the plush seats. The base there at isn't too far from a major city, but by the end of their trip they have passed through it into the suburbia on the other side. 

 

He doesn't watch the scenery too closely, doesn't want to spoil whatever is that zenyatta has planned. They talk about the upcoming missions, recall stories, and enjoy each other's presence. It was occasions like this that led Genji to reflect on how implicitly he trusted his master. Getting into a car someone, without a clear destination and guards even if it was someone he knew, went against everything his family had taught him. 

 

It was a liberating, thing to finally feel, to truly and deeply trust someone. To act without fear and know that they would act with your best interests in mind, without threat of back stabbing or horrible repercussions. Everything that he longed and rebelled for in his youth, all packaged into a single shining being. 

 

He had designs to tell Zenyatta one day, but had yet to find the time or words to say it. He's half sure that when he gets the courage to admit it aloud, Zenyatta will accept the comment graciously but offer him wisdom on the importance of self. 

 

Lost in his own thoughts, he doesn't notice that they've stopped until Zenyatta taps him, through his already opened door. Stammering out an apology, he takes his offered hand and slips out of the car. 

 

They’re in a partially wooded area, most of the trees around have already sprouted their full foliage for the year. A few stray flower line the paved walking path, and the nearby memorial. He goes to inspect it, while Zenyatta speaks with the driver, finding dedications to those lost and thanks for the park they had founded. Giving his respects to the dead, he rejoins Zenyatta on the paved path. 

 

The click of his heels on the path is joined by a much louder clicking as Zenyatta sets down, stretching briefly before he tugs Genji off the path and towards the wire fence. 

 

“While it is enjoyable to walk that way, I have a much different path in mind.” 

Genji follows, watches as his teacher hops the short fence, giggling as his feet crunch down on the dead leaves piled there. He can already see leaves sticking in the fine slots of his feet, but Zenyatta will not be dissuaded.

 

The slope on the other side is steep and he worries that Zenyatta’s nearly tractionless feet could lead him to tumble, but they make it to a more traveled path without incident. They chatter as they walk through the trees and underbrush, stopping to look at the new plants springing up under last year's leaves. 

 

The path gets wider as they go, more used until finally they reach a paved section that runs adjacent to a pond. A pair of loons drift on the water, circling the deeper waters in search of food. Genji laments his lack of something to offer them, wishing that he could see Zenyatta's delight at feeling them. 

 

Their slow pace is pleasant in the morning sun, undisturbed save for the a jogger or two as they walk to what must be the park proper. Groomed lawns, broken up by giant trees and flowers beds, with the pond lapping lazily at it's edges. 

 

It's a strange place to be before people begin to enjoy it, nesting geese still resting by the banks, and morning dew on every surface. 

 

Once again distracted, he doesn't notice the rows of trees until Zenyatta is tugging him towards them. They are similar to the kind he lived with throughout his childhood, the buds a darker shade of pink, but they are cherry trees nonetheless. It makes his heart ache to see them in bloom, but it feels too cold, and the next mission too soon. 

 

“They are lovely master. If only we had the time to watch them come into bloom.”

 

“Alas, that is true. We may always hope to see them again next year my sparrow. Still though, there is more to see ahead.” 

 

The tapping of their feet along the stone path provides enough distraction to keep him from darker thoughts, wanting to keep this trip from becoming one of contemplation. Zenyatta walks beside him, excitement clear in his steps as they round the next fence and into the next groove. 

 

Pink flowers cover nearly every tree, petals temptingly soft as they shift in the breeze. Nearly white in colour they would look like frost at a first glance, clinging thickly to their branches. Spaced for room to set a blanket, the lawns around them are well worn but tended, the space of green around each tree showing their visitors respects. 

 

He clicks off his glove and let's himself be drawn to the patch, wanders through, letting his fingers grace the each tree. Checking that each one is real, feeling the bark at his fingertips. The flowers are as soft as he remembers, delicate and beautiful in his scarred hands. He has never been so grateful to still have some feeling, and quickly takes off his mask. 

 

It feels a little silly to be so desperate to touch, but he brings the delicate flower to the remains of his cheek with care. As diminished as the sensation is, it is still as he remembered from years gone by. 

 

The soft chime of Zenyatta's mala call to him from further up the hill, and he wanders towards it. The spot he's picked faced the pond, high enough to have the view immersed in flowers and still watch the slowly running water below. 

 

Genji takes a spot beside him, resting his head in his lap and letting the soft chimes and breeze lull him to rest.


End file.
